A Magician's Thief
by NessaRoseFangirl
Summary: Officer Keith Kogane had been trying to learn the identity of the Blue Magician for months now. For awhile now, he had known exactly who was wearing the blue suit and sported the stark white hair, but it wasn't until tonight that he couldn't deny the truth anymore. (Saw this anime that I think was called Magic Thief and decided to write a one shot for it, but with Klance)


**A/N: A fun one shot for Klance :)**

* * *

"I said freeze!"

Officer Kogane stood on the roof, a gun in his trembling hands that he knew he couldn't fire, whether he wanted to or not. It was late, the moon was full in the sky and it shined bright on him and the suspect to the case that had remained uncrackable for _years_. An ever elusive criminal who had been dubbed both an "angel" and "the devil" by the general public.

With his back to him, the suspect in question stood at the edge of the roof. His stance was relaxed, the royal blue cape he donned tonight blew in the wind, it's flapping was the only noise Officer Kogane could hear over the pounding of his heart. The culprit tilted his head to the side, but did not look over his shoulder to face the officer. Officer Kogane tightened his grip on the gun, he wouldn't be able to shoot. Even if the culprit attacked him, Officer Kogane wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. The suspect knew that too.

"You won't shoot me, Keith," said the culprit, his voice distorted by some device that the officer couldn't see.

"Silence," Officer Kogane demanded, "Blue Magician, you are under arrest, for your crimes against the city of Altea."

The culprit, dubbed Blue Magician due to his choice of attire, released a soft laugh into the night. A weary smile had formed on his tanned face that he kept hidden in the shadows, just out of sight so the officer couldn't see. The blue masquerade mask he wore had silver twists and vines along the edges to hide his identity, but he had never felt more exposed to the officer than now. There was no way to hide it anymore. That was the worst part of his escapades, deep down he wanted to believe that no one would ever know his name, but he always knew it was just a matter of time before the pieces fit together. Especially when it came to his friends.

A weight settled on his shoulders and chest as he looked down at the street below. A sea of police cars with their flicker red and blue lights, mirroring the sunlight against the ocean waves. The comparison was his favorite to make, but it was hardly something he could spend much attention on at this present moment. His light blue eyes glanced at the giant clock, giving him a glimpse of the late hour. He was ending his charade early tonight, that didn't bother him so much though. He was too tired to carry on anyway.

**PIDGE: Blue, you need to get out of there now!**

The Blue Magician ignored the shouting voice in his right ear, but he could not stop the tug of guilt in his stomach. This secret he held was bigger than him, the truth would hurt more than just himself and effect more than Officer Kogane behind him. In all honesty, the secret wasn't even his to tell, yet the truth was out despite him never saying a word.

"You have nowhere to go," Officer Kogane said after a few moments of tense silence, "More officers will be here soon. You've lost."

The Blue Magician wanted to tease him, to boast about how he had escaped the police more times than he could count. How each time they surrounded him, he slipped away without a trace. However his throat was dry, the air was warm, but it felt so cold as he took in each breath. It was so hard for him breathe, it shouldn't be this hard to breathe. Yet, at the top of this skycraper in the middle of the night with the man he was certain he loved behind him made it seem like the air wasn't really his to take in.

The Blue Magician turned around to face the Officer, no trace of fear on his hidden face. The first rule of being a Magician was schooling your expressions, not allowing anyone to see your emotions. It was a show, it was all an act. Despite how long this show had lasted, he knew it was coming to an end. Nothing lasts forever, his hiding, his running, his show would have to stop at some point. Why not tonight? Why not right here and now?

He couldn't outright reveal anything, there were too many others who be effected should the truth be let out into the open air.

Officer Kogane stared at the Blue Magician, his violet eyes narrowed. The Magician was dressed in a perfectly tailored blue suit with white trims that had specks of silver scattered across it. On his head was a matching blue top hat, though the magicians hair was stark white, like the inside of his flowing cape. It was a painfully familiar look, it had haunted the officers thoughts for months now.

"Put the gun down Keith," said the Magician, "we both know you won't use it when you know who I am."

**HUNK: What are you doing? Why would you say that? Don't say that!**

Officer Kogane growled, "Enough of your games and lies. Put your hands up, now."

The Blue Magician tilted his head to the side slightly, he smiled, "Ironically, this is the one time I'm not playing a game or putting on a show. I'm not deceiving you."

"All you do is rely on deception," Keith spit out angrily.

The Blue Magician licked his lips, "I suppose I forgot what it was like not to hide."

The Blue Magician looked down at his white gloved hand, he knew what he had to do. He hoped, he prayed to whatever higher power would listen, that this wouldn't blow up in his face. The pieces had been laid, the puzzle had been put together. There was just one more thing left to do before the magician knew he needed to disappear into the night.

Adam would be furious, out of everyone he would be the most upset. This whole thing had started because of him, well not exactly him. No, this mess had started years before the both of them, but it was Adam who brought everything into the light and dragged the Blue Magician into this. Not that he minded, in fact donning this cape and hat had given him the best months, heck even years of his life. He found a purpose in the outfit, in the work, but that purpose had been fulfilled and a new purpose had found him.

Pidge and Hunk would be on the more understanding side of things, but they would still be unhappy about it. They had stuck by him this long and were just as invested in the charade. The Blue Magician swallowed at the thought of their disappoint which lead him to wonder what his relatives would say, the ones who knew he was and the ones who had no idea.

The siblings that did know... it would not be a pretty night for him when he had to face them. Perhaps he just wouldn't go to them tonight, he could drop off the most recent retrieved object and not face them. The Blue Magician met the sharp gaze of the officer who stood less than ten feet away from him. Those violet eyes that sent chills down his spine and calmed any storm that overwhelmed him.

_I wouldn't mind if you were always within ten feet of me you know. _

The Blue Magician brought his hand to his face, his fingers barely brushed his blue mask before a strong hand grabbed his wrist. This caught him by surprise. He hadn't even realized the officer had closed the distance between them, which should have worried him, but all he could focus on was the terror of having the officer so close. Close enough to feel his breath just barely reach his exposed skin on his neck.

"Don't you dare," said Keith, his voice dripping with anger and betrayal.

The Blue Magician stood there, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry. Standing before him was no longer the officer hell bent on taking him down. Gone was the upcoming detective who had sneaked his way into the high profile case. No, Officer Kogane was not standing here anymore. In his place was Keith, just Keith. The rival of middle school, the friend in high school and the magician had no idea what to call him now besides mullet.

"You've been dying to see my face for ages," said the Blue Magician with a weak tone.

Keith met his gaze, his eyes practically glowed with fury, "Yeah. Imagine my surprise to know I've been seeing it all this time."

The Blue Magician said nothing, he could only stand there and study the officer before him. Anything he could have said died in his throat, it would never make it past his tongue now. He closed his eyes as Keith released his wrist. There was no need for the mask to fall, Keith already knew who he was and couldn't bare to see it for real. The Blue Magician opened his eyes, a painfully familiar shade of blue.

"You know where to find me," said the magician before backing away from the officer.

He jumped off the roof and before Keith could react, he disappeared in a cloud of pale smoke over the edge of the building. Not a moment later, the sound of bells from the church in the distance tolled to signify the time. It was midnight.

_Cinderella's night may have ended at midnight, it's where mine truly begins._

The Blue Magician preferred to start his shows at midnight, ending anywhere between thirty minutes and three hours after, into the early hours of the morning. Tonight was different for a reason that made Keith want to scream.

Officer Kogane lifted his head to the night sky as a brilliant firework display went off, it show cased all the items that the Magician had stolen over the years. The Eye of Horus, the Ark of Tajeer, Castle of Lions and so many more items. Even though each item had been returned, he had stolen them all, brought them elsewhere and then put them back in their place. Not to mention the names of people that came to life towards the end of the display. Criminals the magician had left at the station's steps, each guilty of crimes and their hands in so many pockets. Keith clenched his hands into fists.

_The magician does capture some bad guys, maybe he's just trying to help. _

It ended with a blue and red lion.

* * *

Lance collapsed on his bed, eyes tired and body sore. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, but he was far too tired to actually sleep. The worst feeling in the world was being so exhausted that you could pass out at any moment, yet your mind was so incredibly active you had no choice, but to remain up into the night.

He tugged off his clothes and showered quickly, the dye washing out of his hair. The hot water made him feel better, but the tension didn't leave him. He toweled off and changed into a grey t-shirt with blue sleeves and his blue basketball shorts. Though he only played basketball once in his life, he had to admit the shorts were great.

Lance rubbed his face as he took a seat on the unmade bed, his head was pounding as he struggled to keep his eyes open yet his mind wouldn't stop turning. It had certainly been an eventful night, his chest still ached from how hard his heart had been pounding. The fear that stole his breath also hadn't helped matters. Neither did hearing a knock on his door at this hour, but he knew exactly who it was yet he couldn't move.

That fear had washed over him again, there was a chance more than one person was st his door and if that were the case, he was screwed. The knocks came again, they were soft and still firm. Lance swallowed as he rose to his feet. With a shuddering breath, he opened the door to see one of his old classmates. Keith Kogane. He wasn't surprised to see him, but he forced expression to show otherwise.

"Hey," Lance greeted in what he hoped was a normal tone, "You have any idea what time it is mullet?"

"I'm aware," Keith told him sharply.

Lance swallowed, he glanced at the police uniform, "I guess this isn't a friend to friend visit huh? What brings you here officer?"

Keith's violet eyes stared into his with blatant hurt and anger there, "You. I'm here for you, Blue Magician."


End file.
